All That Mattered
by ignitusfire12
Summary: Tiny is a stubborn Natu who wants to evolve and be just like his father! But why is that so bad? His father is a human, that's why. Contains Presageshipping.


So this is my final hooray before I go on hiatus due to Internet loss! Don't worry, I have hopes on publishing a big story when I return. As for this, it's just a fun piece I decided to write.

I do not own pokemon. If I did, Will x Xatu would totally be canon. Enjoy.

~ = Telepathy, _Italics_ = Thought

~All That Mattered~

* * *

><p>"Hey mama, why are all these other pokemon here?" A Natu spoke. The bird was recognized as a female for the smoother feathers and a small flower on her crest.<p>

"They work here, Jade. They fight alongside their humans against other pokemon." Her mother, a Xatu, answered.

These were mornings at the Indigo Plateau. Pokemon belonging to the Elite Four would be in a commotion among groups while their masters wolfed down breakfast in order to get to their challenge rooms immediately.

"Cool! Can I challenge one of them?" A male Natu had asked. This one was most stubborn, attacking anyone who dared call him small!

"No, Tiny. They're much too strong for you."

Xatu then bumped into a Honchkrow, who belonged to the elite Karen.

"Ah, Xatu! Who are these youngsters you bring?" She asks, peering at the two Natu. Her and Xatu were good buddies, both being bird pokemon.

"These two are Tiny and Jade. I had them awhile ago, but this marks the first time they have to go through this morning commotion."

"I see. But I thought you said you were mates with your trainer?" Honchkrow said. Xatu blinked thoughtfully, then looked back. At the end of a dining table sat a man wearing formal attire and a mask.

This was Will, Xatu's trainer. They had fallen in love with each other quite awhile back, and had learned to embrace their differences in order to be together.

"We are. I guess it was a miracle I had these two with a human." The mystic pokemon explained.

While the two birds conversed, Tiny was too busy admiring his father. Behind Tiny's stubbornness was a heart noble and brave, traits he shared with Will. The Natu always wanted to be as big and wise as his dad when he evolves!

"And do they know yet that their father is a human?"

"I am afraid not. Seeing how rare pokemon and human mate together, they believe he's just another class of bird pokemon..."

* * *

><p>It was the end of day now, which meant no more challengers from here through the night. Why? Every being needs sleep, of course!<p>

Anyhow, Will, Xatu and the two Natu relaxed under a tree. Tiny and Jade played around while their parents kept an eye on them.

Tiny stopped playing and skipped up to Will. ~Hi papa, can you teach me that Shadow Ball move?~

His father arched an eyebrow, ~All so sudden? Hm... Why don't you play with Jade a few more?~ He nudged Tiny playfully with a finger. Once the two got back to playing, Will turned to Xatu, ~When shall we tell them I am different?~

~Soon enough.~ The mystic pokemon pressed her beak against his lips, much like a kiss.

"Will! I need you a moment!" Lance's voice barked off in the distance.

~You guys stay here. I will be back.~ The man dashed off, leaving the three alone. Now it was Jade who stopped play fighting to snuggle up to her mother,

"What does papa have to do? And why does he always interact with those humans?"

"_Because he is a human too."_ That is what Xatu thought, but they scrambled and reformed once becoming real, "He's a pokemon trainer who uses pokemon to battle."

Although Jade was a bit suspicious of this trainer occupation, Tiny was very interested.

"_Cool! A pokemon training more pokemon! He must be so smart if he can talk to humans!"_ The male Natu bounced around, imagining the thrill of using different pokemon to defeat his foes. It's another way to show he's small but strong!

He decided that he'll be a great pokemon trainer just like Will!

* * *

><p>~What's it like being a pokemon trainer? What pokemon do you use? What are you drinking? Can you fly?~ Tiny asked, hopping up and down Will's lap.<p>

The esper grunted, taking a sip of tea. His son has been acting awfully inquisitive lately. What interested him so much about trainerdom? Had Xatu possibly told the two Natu about his differences?

~What makes you so excited over all this?~

~You're a pokemon trainer, right? I want to be like you some day! Big wise and noble!~ Said Tiny, cuddling closer to his dad.

Will chuckled, ~Oh Tiny, that's cute. Though I do not want to ruin your dream, I don't think a pokemon can be a trainer!~

The Natu gazed up, ~Why not? You're a pokemon too, right dad?~

His father froze. Tiny still doesn't know how different each other are. And how shall he react once the truth was relieved? That is the question which made Will and Xatu keep it secret.

~...No, I am not a pokemon. I'm a human.~

Tiny's expression seemed blank, yet Will could make out a mix of shock and anger in the deep pools. ~But how? That means you and mama are different species! Human and pokemon shouldn't be together, right?~

The esper sighed, put down his tea, and explained, ~Yes, it is forbidden for human and pokemon to fall in love. But it happened to us, and we learned to live with it. We shared the same emotion and that was all that mattered. You are not mad at this, are you?~

Tiny thought back to when he hatched, meeting his father and mother's eyes for the first time. He assumed nothing more other than that these were his parents.

Now a whole different perspective has been cast on Will. He isn't the unique pokemon the bird had thought of him since birth. Yet he was still unique; the esper was his father, and to Tiny, that was all that mattered.

~Why would I be mad? You are my father, after all.~ He said.

Will smiled, ~Thank you. Now do you want to see what Jade and your mother are doing?~

~Sure!~ Slipping Tiny under his wrist, Will stood up. ~He he, now I can brag about how my dad is a human!~

~Uh huh, please don't...~

~Fine. I won't.~

* * *

><p>~End of Story~<p>

Daw, hooray for father – son story! I thought it would be interesting to touch upon the subject of 'Human and pokemon have kids.' sort of thing, since it hasn't been done a lot, if at all. I think it turned out pretty well!

Anyhow, I do hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!


End file.
